The Winx split up!
by Winxfangirl
Summary: What if Roxy,Bloom,Stella and Aisha already go to Alfea and were childhood friends while Flora,Musa and Techna were born fairies but raised witches and later find out their fairies. And the Winx already have their friends and know each other except Roxy and Andy, this is a sort of twisted seasons. And Whitetiger52 is my Beta reader hope you like it!
1. The crash

** Whitetiger52 is my beta reader!**

It was another beautiful afternoon at Alfea. The sun was shining high in the sky, its rays sparkling through the tree tops of the forest and glistening over the large pink college. Roxy, Bloom, Aisha and Stella, known as the Winx Club, were in Roxy's dorm room chatting. A tall and slender tan, Croatian bloodhound wearing a dark red collar with silver studs named Artu was lying by the animal fairy's feet. A small blue and white rabbit with dark brown eyes and a bit of white hair on his head named Kiko was sitting on the fire fairies lap. Stella was looking out the window toward the forest when a large crash caught her attention.

"What's that!" she exclaimed and pointed to a spot in the forest where fresh smoke was rising. The three fairies rushed over to the window to see the smoke rising from the forest. "That's the specialist's hovercraft" the morphix fairy shouted. The girls dashed out of the dorm and toward the forest to see what was happening, but Stella bumped into the Alfea's headmistress, Mrs. Faragonda. She is an eldery fairy/witch hybrid with short curly hair and gold hoop earrings. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trip, puffy sleeves and a single violet button. Her skirt is long and pink with ruffles near the ankles and her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles. Her glasses are black horn-rimmed with sky blue lenses.

"I thought I saw the boy's hovercraft crash" she said and looked at each of them. The girls looked at each other then back at the elder witch. "Stella saw it out the window. We were on our way to help…" before she could finish explaining, the elder witch held up a hand to stop. "Well…what are you four waiting for?" she said. The girls nodded and ran out to help the boys. They stopped short of the forest and turned to the morphix fairy. "I thought I saw the hovercraft crash over there" she pointed off to the right where bits of smoke were still rising, but was barely noticeable. The girls ran into the forest through the thick underbrush and trees until they realized they didn't know where they were going. "We're lost! I think we should fly, my feet are killing me" the sun fairy complained.

"Alright, Winx Transform" the fire fairy shouted. Bloom had a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under it and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms form her elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Stella had a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips.

Aisha had a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. There is a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are sky blue with mauve tips. Roxy had a light sea-green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light sea green short shorts with a greenish-yellowish belt over them. The belt has a pink heart on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a bright green fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are light green boots with white heels, and pink socks. Her wings are dark purple with green edges.

The girls grabbed each other's hands and flew out of the forest until they were brushing against the tree tops. "Over there!" the fire fairy shouted pointing to fading puffs of gray smoke. The girls flew toward the crashed hovercraft, but they couldn't get close enough so they landed a few miles away. "Let's go find the specialists' the morphix fairy chimed and the girls started walking toward the ship. Only about five minutes later did the sun fairy scream. "THIS PLACE IS DISGUSTING! IT'S CRAWLING WITH INSECTS AND MY HAIR IS GETTING ALL FRIZZY FROM THE HUMIDITY!" Stella shrieked. The fairies rolled their eyes and continued walking and listening to the fashion fairies complaints.

"This is hopeless!" Stella pouted. Roxy pushed back a branch and turned to the group. "I don't think so" she lifted the branch so the others could see. A translucent blue phantoblade was stuck inside of a tree, almost splitting it in half. "That's Sky's" the fire fairy exclaimed. A rustling noise caught the girl's attention as they turned their attention away from the sword in the tree.


	2. The new member of Red Fountain!

**Reminding Whitetiger52 is my beta reader**

Sky and some other guy stepped out of the bushes. The blonde specialist waved at the group. "I think he's calling us and he has a new friend" the morphix fairy exclaimed and rushed over to them, followed by the rest of the girls. "Are you guys ok?" Bloom asked franticly. "And who's your new friend?" Stella demanded, pointing a finger at the raven haired guy. "More importantly where are the rest of the specialists?" Roxy asked looking around for any sign of the others. "Bloom, we're find, Stella this is Andy, he's joining Red Fountain, Roxy the hovercraft crashed not far from here. Andy tried to help, but he fell and the rest of the guys got trapped inside. We were hoping we found you, which we did, but an ogre also fell out and I tried to grab it, but it hit my sword into the tree" he said without taking a breath. Sky walked over to his sword and pulled it from the tree.

Andy had short, somewhat spiky black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. "Hi" Andy said. "Andy!" Bloom hugged him. "You know them?" Sky asked. The fire fairy released Andy from the hug and turned toward the blonde specialist. "Well, Bloom and I went to high school together" the raven haired guy said. "Alright, enough of the chit chat, where did you guys land?" Aisha asked. Sky pointed toward a clearing where a glimpse of the hovercraft could be seen. "Winx Transform" they shouted. Roxy and Stella took Andy and Bloom and Aisha took Sky while the raven haired one gave directions. They placed the two specialists on the ground and looked at the ship.

"Do you think you girls can open it?" the blonde specialist asked. "Ya" the girls said in unison. "Fire ball" the fire fairy had a huge ball of fire in her hand and threw it toward the door causing it to become flexible. "Tiger slash" the animal fairy summoned a mystical tiger paw that slashed the door bending it inward a bit. "Morphix sword" the morphix fairy held a large morphix sword and slashed the door which knocked the hinges off and bent it even more. "Sun dance" the sun fairy held a large ball of sunshine and threw it at the door. The ball exploded causing it to open with the previous damage.

The specialists rushed out of the door to meet Sky and Andy. "Nice job winx" Brandon exclaimed. They all congratulated the girls on saving them and went their separate ways. The Winx walked back to their dorm and lay on the fire fairies bed, talking about what happened and the next day. "I can't wait for school tomorrow" the morphix fairy said sarcastically. "Me neither" everyone else said. They laughed and left to go to their own dorm rooms.


	3. The battle

**Again reminding Whitetiger52 is my beta reader**

It was another sunny day in Magix. The Winx were walking along the streets looking into store windows at the different products, but Stella was the most interested always stopping and making them wait for hours outside the stores. "I didn't expect Andy to be there yesterday" Bloom said. The girls nodded even if they didn't know him. As they continued walking Roxy tripped on a stick and fell. "Are you ok?" the fire fairy asked. "Ya" she said. Suddenly they heard chuckles stopping them in their tracks. As the noise drew closer they got into a fighting stance until they could finally see who made it. It was none other than the Trix and their new friends, Tecna Musa, and Flora. "Poor little fairy" Musa chuckled as everyone transformed. "Allow me to put you to sleep" Icy hissed. "Ice coffin" a blue beam was aimed at Roxy. Bloom saw this and being who she is jumped in the way just as it was about to hit Roxy.

Ice crystals formed around the fire fairy encasing her in solid ice. "Aisha, distract the Trix and their friends while I help Bloom" Stella whispered to them. "Won't you get frozen too?" the morphick fairy asked. "I'm a sun fairy, Bloom's a fire fairy" she reminded her as her friend flew off. "Sonic boom" the music fairy shouted. A large dark energy sound wave hit Aisha sending her flying to the ground from the impact. She sat up and tried to get up, but her leg was stuck under a pole. "You'll pay for that!" Roxy glared at her and flew up. "Lion pounce" a large mystical golden lion pounced on Tecna. "I don't think so" Flora grinned and the animal fairy. "Thorn vine" a black vine with purple thorns wrapped around the lion squeezing it until it disappeared from site. Roxy tried to think of what to do since Aisa was trapped and Stella was still trying to un-freeze Bloom. "Thunder cloud" Darcy shouted.

A dark grey cloud of smoke with yellow sparks inside was aimed at the animal fairy. She stared at the incoming cloud with fright; she couldn't move she was so scared. Bloom and Stella saw this and immediately interfered. "Fire blade" "Solar wave" the fire and sun fairy shouted at the same time. An orange and red blade of burning fire mixed with a beam of sunlight and hit Darcy's energy ball and broke it, but it hit a mirror rebounding it to the sun fairy. She started to fall out of the sky, her head hit a rock and her arm got pricked with a sharp object. She tired getting up, but she kept falling down again. Then the Trix and their friends attacked Stella and and Aisha

" Stop it" Bloom and Roxy cried but the Trix ignored them then they got really mad and said " we said stop it!" but the Trix ignored them again then Bloom and Roxy out of anger put both their strongest attacks together the a orange dragon appeared on top of Bloom and went into the attack the a silver wolf appeared on Roxy and went int the attack and they shot it at the Trix and their friends who went flying into the distance nobody thought this attack existed but Aisha and Stella saw this! But then fainted then Roxy and Bloom ran up to them!


	4. Rush to the Rescue!

**Whitetiger52 is my beta reader!**

The two girls rushed over to help the sun and morphick fairy I'll get the pole, you get Stella and we'll get them to Alfea" the animal fairy instructed. The fire fairy nodded and ran to the sun fairy."Tiger slash" the animal fairy yelled. A tiger paw formed, its claws extended and slashed the pole, breaking it. meanwhile the fire fairy picked up Stella as the animal fairy was carrying Aisha. "ready" she asked. Bloom nodded and the two flew back to Alfea. They knocked on the nurse's door "yes" she asked "Our friends were hurt" Roxy said "come in" she opened the door wide. Bloom and Roxy went inside and placed the two on some beds and turned to Nurse Ophelia " they will be okay tomorrow" she assured them Mrs. Faragonda opened the doors and let them outside then closed the doors behind her and told Roxy and Bloom that there would be a dance in 5 days time then Roxy told Mrs. Faragonda about the events of that day and their mysterious power Mrs. Faragonda said that they would keep it a secret and to be careful then the two girls went to their rooms hoping for the best!


	5. The announcement!

**Whitetiger52**** is my awesome beta reader!**

It had been a whole day since the Winx ran into the Trix and their friends. "Those girls with the Trix looked like the fairies that had been kidnaped from Zenith, Melody, and Linphea" the animal fairy exclaimed. "They had similar names too" she added. "I wonder if those WERE the kidnapped fairies" the fire fairy wondered. "Do you guys want to go search them in the library?" the morphix fairy asked. They all nodded and started to head to the library, but just then Roxy's phone went off. The caller ID said 'Andy' and she answered it. Five minutes later she hung up and turned to the group. "What did he say?" the fire fairy asked. "He just wanted to know if I would go to dinner with him" she said and started walking out.

"And?" the fire fairy asked. "I said yes" she shrugged and they continued walking to the library. "I'll help you buy a dress if you want" the fire fairy suggested. Roxy smiled and nodded as they hurried to the library. The two began searching the books for anything on the girls that had been kidnapped from Zenith, Melody and Linphea. Roxy sat at one of the desks reading one of the books she thought would lead them to an answer when she spotted something. "Bloom, look at this" the animal fairy whispered. Bloom walked over to where Roxy was and sat down, reading the page.  
Three fairies were kidnapped from the planets, Zenith, Melody and Linphea named Tecna, Musa and Flora. No one knows who kidnaped them or what intentions they had for these three fairies.

"Those are the same names of the girls with the Trix" Roxy gasped and turned to Bloom. She nodded as she continued reading the page. "Here are some pictures and they look exactly like them" the fire fairy turned the page to reveal pictures of the three fairies. "It does" the animal fairy said as she closely observed it. "We can ask the librarian if we can borrow these later" she animal fairy said as they placed the book back. "Everyone please go outside, thank you" Mrs. Faragonda said over the loudspeakers. "Come on" Roxy exclaimed as they rushed outside next to the stage.

Mrs. Faragonda was at the microphone while Griselda was standing next to her. All of Alfea rushed outside and stood in straight rows, leaving an isle down the middle. Bloom and Roxy were in the first row waiting for the elder witch to speak. "I can't believe Stella and Aisha are missing this" Roxy said. Bloom sighed and turned to her, "I know, but they were severely injured and we'll see them later" the fire fairy said and turned her attention back toward the headmistress. "Good morning everyone, as you all know we're having a party in four days" she said. "I would like volunteers to help decorate the ball room to make it look as beautiful as possible and Mrs. Griselda will be handling the food" Mrs. Faragonda looked at the crowd for volunteers.

Bloom looked to Roxy and raised her hand. "Roxy and I can decorate the walls and columns, right?" she turned to the animal fairy. "Ya" she exclaimed. The elder witch nodded and looked over the students. The girl behind Bloom raised her hand. She had straight black hair to her shoulders and pink eyes. She wore a sleeveless midriff yellow top with orange polka dots, yellow short with orange stripes on the sides and yellow/orange heels. "Mrs. Faragonda, I can decorate the tables and chairs with Lola and Arissa" she said. Arissa had orange layered hair that reached her ankles and golden eyes. She wore a pink long sleeved top, dark blue jeans and light pink heels. Lola had long pink hair in a French braid that reached her ankles and green eyes. She wore a green strapless midriff top, a green skirt that reached her knees and light green heels.

"Very good" the headmistress said. Another girl in the back row named Lisa raised her hand. "I'll decorate the ceiling" she said. She had yellow hair with green streaks that reached her elbows and pink eyes. She wore a red tube top, red skirt with pink hearts and red/pink pumps. A girl named Kelly in the middle raised her hand. She had white hair to her neck and light blue eyes. She wore a blue/green top, blue/green/yellow skirt and green heeled boots. "I can decorate the floor" she yelled over the crowd. "Ok, you can decorate the ceiling and you can decorate the floor" the headmistress said. "Before I forget everyone at Red Fountain will be at the party too" she said and left the stage. All the students went back inside except for Bloom and Roxy who went shopping.


	6. Shopping!

Roxy and Bloom arrived at the decoration shop and walked inside. They looked around at all the different things they could use to make the walls and columns look beautiful. "How about this?" the fire pointed to some rose decorations hanging on the walls. "They look great" the animal fairy exclaimed. "Maybe we could ask Mrs. Faragonda if we could have the theme be roses and the boys from Red Fountain can bring their special girl a rose" she said. The fire fairy nodded and pulled out her phone. "I'll call Mrs. Faragonda" on the other end was a hello as they talked for a few minutes. "What did she say?" the animal fairy looked at her with glimmering eyes. "She's going to ask Saladin, but I know it's a yes" the fire fairy put her phone back and took the rose decorations.

"Let's ask the shop keeper if they have any more for the walls" Roxy grabbed Bloom's wrist and dragged her to the front desk and asked if they had any more rose decorations for the walls. They grabbed the decorations from the shelves and left. They each had two bags in each hand and headed back to Alfea. Once they got back they dumped every back on Roxy's bed and for the next few hours they organized their decorations. After they went to nurse Ophelia and picked up Aisha and Stella then went shopping for clothes. "I'm so glad to be back" the sun fairy beamed. "I know" the morphix fairy laughed. On their way they bumped into the specialists who were taking Andy with them. (Minus Riven, Helia and Timmy).

"Sorry" Sky said. "It's fine" Stella smiled. "I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance" Nabu handed Aisha a purple rose. "Would you go with me?" Sky handed Bloom a red rose. "Stella my princess, would you be my date to the dance?" Brandon held out a yellow rose. "Roxy, will you be my date?" Andy handed her a pink rose. "Sure" they said in unison. "We have to go now, see you tonight" the blonde specialist winked at the fire fairy who blushed. "Come on girls, we're going to buy new dresses" the sun fairy pulled them into one of the shops and split into two groups, Stella with Aisha and Roxy with Bloom.

~Bloom and Roxy

"We'll also by that dress for your dinner with Andy tonight" the fire fairy said as they were looking through the dresses. Bloom bought a blue ankle length, one shoulder dress with a sparkly dark blue belt. As they continued looking for dresses Roxy found a green knee length, one shoulder dress with a black bow around the waist. For her date with Andy she bought a pink knee length, no sleeved dress with a large pink bow around the waist.

~Stella and Aisha

Meanwhile Aisha and Stella looked for their dresses, but it was hard since Stella was so picky about what to wear. Finally Aisha decided on a purple above the knee length, no sleeved dress with a long sleeved silk on one arm. Stella bought a bright yellow no sleeved dress that was very long and flowing in the back. When they were done all four of them took a bus back to Alfea. The sun fairies phone went off, the caller ID read 'dad'. She took it outside on the balcony, when she hung up an envelope appeared in front of the sun and morphix fairy. The sun fairy took it and read the letter before handing it to the morphix fairy. "My dad's having a meeting with you're and he wants me and you to come" the sun fairy transported them out of the room and to the meeting.

It was around six o'clock when Bloom helped Roxy get ready for her date. She got into her pink knee length, no sleeved dress with a large pink bow around the waist and pink pumps. The animal fairy also wore light pink bracelets and hoop earrings; her hair was in a bun except bits of her bangs which hung out and she had a light pink handbag. "You look beautiful" the fire fairy exclaimed and stepped back to examine her work. Just then the animal fairy got a call from Andy. "Andy's outside, I'll see you later Bloom" she said and walked out. "By" the fire fairy waved.


End file.
